Did I ever really love him
by DanniLoves1D
Summary: One Direction fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

I woke up got dressed ran downstairs and grabbed some toast that was on the table. "Morning Mum" I shouted to her. She was busy cleaning so I left her and went to school. When I got there Ryan my boyfriend was waiting for me but he seemed angry. "Hey" I said. "We have to talk at break" he told me. Then he walked off. Weird I thought to myself but ignored it and went to my form class. I went in and sat with my best friend Chrissy and her boyfriend Zayn. "Hey" Chrissy said. I told her what Ryan said and then Harry and Louis walked in. "Danni I'm sorry to hear you and Ryan split up" Louis said. "What" I shouted. "We seen him kissing Amy earlier" Harry said. As Harry said that Amy walked in so I got up and slapped her. We then started fighting but Harry pulled me off her. Yeah I like Harry he's strong he has nice hair and he just so fit. Chrissy saw me gazing into Harrys nice green eyes and just laughed. Then I realised Harry was still holding me and I went bright red and walked out the room to find Ryan. Chrissy came with me to find him. I then seen him and went up to him. He explained everything and how he was seeing Amy behind my back so I dumped him. I felt quite proud of myself but a bit sad as well. Me and Chrissy walked back into form. I looked at Harry and realised I really liked him more than I ever liked Ryan. In English Harry kept looking at me then he sent me a note saying meet me outside school at home time. I sent one back saying yeah. I was wondering all day what he wanted and then it was the end of the day. So I walked outside to where Harry was. I must say he was looking rather fit but I don't understand why I was feeling like this. He looked at me and smiled and then took me to the park. "So is it over between you and Ryan" Harry asked me. "Yeah I don't like him that much anymore" I told him. We sat talking for hours then Harry went to kiss me but Chrissy Zayn Louis Liam and Niall turned up. "This is not over" Harry said and started to laugh and walked over to the boys.

The next day I woke up with a big smile on my face I knew why and I liked it. I mean who wouldn't like Harry he must be the best looking boy in school. So I got dressed and went to school. On the way I seen Harry. "We need to finish what we started" Harry said to me. "Yeah only if we started anything" I said to him. "Playing hard to get I like it" Harry said. "Yeah you believe that" I said then walked to school. When I got there I seen Chrissy kissing Zayn and I kept thinking me and Ryan were never like that. So I walked into form with Chrissy and Zayn and Harry was already there I wanted to just go over there and kiss him but I didn't. The day went quite fast I was now in drama with Chrissy I was pleased Harry was not in this lesson he's been in most of my lessons today and he's been flirting with me. Not that I'm complaining its not as if Ryan ever flirted with me. The lesson finished and I walked home. 3 days later. The more I saw Harry the more I wanted to kiss him but I controlled myself. Chrissy knew what I wanted. "If you want him so bad go and get him" Chrissy said. "I'm keeping him waiting" I told her. Harry walked past and smiled seeing him smile made me want him badly. I walked home with Chrissy and we started talking but she got a text from Zayn so she went to meet him. I was alone as my Mum went out and my brother well he's never in. There was a knock at the door I thought it was Chrissy but it wasn't it was Harry what was he doing at my house. I opened the door. "Hey are you alone" Harry said. "Yeah why" I said. Then Harry pushed me against the wall and kissed me. "I've been wanted to do that for ages" Harry told me. "So have I" I said to him. He then kissed me again. I knew where this was leading but then I liked where it was leading. By this time Harry had no top on just as I thought nice body he then lifted me to the bedroom still kissing me. It was like a dream something I've wanted for a while. You can guess what happened next. I woke in Harrys arms I excepted him to be gone I thought once he got what he wanted he would be gone. Harry woke and smiled at me. "Thought you would of gone" I said. "Why would I go and leave a girl so beautiful like you" Harry said to me. When he said that my heart melted I felt special for the first time Ryan never made me feel special like Harry did. Harry kept saying things like that and kept kissing my neck which I found I really liked it made me realise what such a pig Ryan was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up and I had 5 missed calls from Chrissy and a text from Harry. I read the text from Harry first it said "Hey beautiful last night was amazing xxxx". I smiled at that text then rang Chrissy she was coming over so she would speak to me then. An hour later Chrissy turned up. "I have some bad news rumours are Harry slept with someone yesterday" Chrissy said. I showed her the text and she screamed. "It was you" she said. "Yep it was me I slept with Harry" I told her. "You coming to this party tomorrow" Chrissy asked me. "What Liams party yeah" I told her. Chrissy is my best friend we tell each other everything she's like a sister. After she went I went in the shower. I came out and was in my room with just a towel on when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I shouted. The person came in it was Harry I must off not locked the front door. He looked really fit but what was he doing here. He walked over to me and kissed me. "You look really sexy with just a towel on" he told me. I went bright red and he laughed. Then I heard someone shout my name from outside so I went over to the window and it was Ryan. "I made a mistake cheating on you I love you" Ryan shouted. "Its too late" I shouted back. Harry walked over. "She's with me now" Harry shouted. Did Harry just say I'm with him. "You slag" Ryan shouted and walked off. I turned to Harry who was getting angry and was ready to go find Ryan and I dropped the towel on the floor. Harry smiled at me and kissed me and you can guess what happened next. The day of Liams party I was nearly ready when my Mum walked in. "Have you been sleeping with someone" Mum asked me. "Yeah and I'm old enough" I told her. I walked to Liams house and when I got there Harry walked straight over to me and kissed me. "Is Chrissy here yet" I asked. "Yeah she's somewhere" Harry told me. I walked all around and couldn't find her so walked upstairs and into one of the rooms and I found her with Zayn and they both had hardly anything on. I've never ran downstairs so fast in my life. When I got down Liam was on the floor blood all around him.

I stood there in shock I was shocked about what I seen upstairs I was shocked about Liam. Liam got up he had been punched. I looked around for Harry someone said he was outside so I went out. "Harry" I shouted. I seen him fighting with Ryan. I ran over to them to stop them fighting but Ryan hit me and I fell to the floor. Everyone stood there in shock. Harry helped me up he tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I got so angry I started beating Ryan up I felt confused and hurt. Chrissy came running out to try and stop me she pulled me off Ryan and Ryan ran off. "Chicken" I shouted to him. "What's going on" Chrissy asked. I didn't answer I really needed a drink so I went over to Niall who was in charge of vodka. "Sorry but it looks like you've had enough" Niall said to me. I ignored him and took the bottle and downed it. Chrissy didn't know what to do so she told Harry to help me. Harry came over and lifted me to the kitchen and gave me a glass of water I drank it but then was sick everywhere. Chrissy walked me home and my Mum was really angry and I mean angry. "This is the last time I let you off I want you out right now get out" Mum shouted. She's said this before but I think she means it this time. I ran upstairs packed my stuff and walked out and Chrissy said I could stay with her tonight. When I got to Chrissys I went straight to sleep I think I needed it. The next day I woke up I thought I'd go home and brake things off with Harry I didn't want to but I had to so I text him to go round mine. I said bye to Chrissy who said she would come round later. I got home and my Mum gave me a hug and said sorry then she went to work. Half an hour later Harry turned up. "Look Harry I like you but I can't see you anymore" I told him. He walked over kissed me on the cheek and left. He took it rather well. Well that's what I thought until I got a text from him saying "we have only been seeing each other for a week but I've loved you for months I didn't say anything because you was with Ryan but I'm saying it now I love you xxxx. I thought what have I done I felt really bad so I fell on the sofa crying.


	3. Chapter 3

My Mum came in from work and found me asleep on the sofa. I woke up looked at her started crying and ran to my room. I felt really bad for dumping Harry like that but were we really going out I mean it was a week. I know he sent me that text saying he has loved me for weeks but did I really like him or did I get with him to get over Ryan. Those questions kept going round and round in my head then my Mum came in. "Are you ok because you were crying eariler". Mum asked me. "Yeah I will be fine" I told my Mum. So my Mum walked out and I went to bed. The next day I had school and I really didn't want to go as Harry is in my form class so I would see him. I thought I would pretend to be sick but then thought what will it look like if I don't turn up plus Chrissy will come round later and ask questions. She was going to come round yesterday but she didn't she was busy with Zayn I guessed they were doing what I walked in on them doing at Liams party. I was not really that bothered I wanted to be alone anyway. So I got dressed and went out the door and walked to school. I walked into form and sat with Chrissy. Harry and the rest of the boys were not in yet not even Zayn he's normally with Chrissy. "Where's Zayn today then" I asked Chrissy. "With a heartbroken Harry" She told me. I was shocked she said heartbroken was he really that upset. Then Zayn Niall and Liam wallked in. I knew that Harry and Louis would walk in and sir at this table so I moved and sat with Leah. Chrissy well after kissing Zayn for about 5 minutes came and sat with me and Leah. Then Harry and Louis walked in Harry looked like he had been crying. "Has he been crying" Leah asked. "I don't know but he is pretty heartbroken" Chrissy said. "Stop making me feel more bad than I already do. I told them. Erin walked over to Harry don't know what she said or done but Harry walked out crying. I was in shock Harry was crying i've never seen him cry before but he might be crying about something else and not me. Liam walked over. "If your wondering yes Harry is crying over you he is heartbroken he really did love you I know you were only together for a week but he went on about you for months hoping you would brake up with Ryan he was so happy when you did" Liam said to me, I started crying and ran to the toilets. I stayed in there for about half an hour when someone knocked on the door. "There's someone in here" I shouted. "Its me Harry" Harry shouted back. I opened the door and went out. "I'm sorry I only ennded it with you because I my Mum kicked me out and I knew if I was with you she would never let me back" I told Harry. "What I said in that text was true and what Liam said to you was true I do love you yeah I know you don't love me but at least let us try again. "well...

I wanted to say yes but some part of my idiot brain made me say no I don't know why. Harry looked really upset he stood there and then walked off. I realised that I needed to see who I liked more Ryan or Harry I thought for ages on how I could work it out then I figured out what to do. It was the end of the day so I went over to Ryan and kissed him but I pulled away straight away there was no spark there. I went to find Harry but he was talking to Erin. Chrissy saw me and walked over to me. "She's talking about homework don't worry" Chrissy told me. Erin walked away from Harry and I walked over to him. Everyone else walked away. I nearly walked away when I seen Erin about to walk over but I thought I'm not losing him so I kissed him. There was a spark and I think Harry felt it too as he didn't stop kissing me everyone was like aWwwwww. Ryan didn't look happy but oh well I don't care. The next day the school was closed because of teacher training. I woke up to find I had a text from Chrissy saying "we are all going to the fair you coming" I text her back saying I couldn't I promised my Dad I would babysit my little sister. My sister Louise was no trouble at all. Chrissy text back saying "we are all going to Zayns after you will come to his won't you" I text her saying yeah. So I got dressed and went over to my Dads house. When I got there he was ready to leave so he left and I went to go find Louise. I found her watching tv she was watching finding nemo which is one of the best films ever. 3 hours past and my Dad came back I got up and said goodbye to Dad and Louise and left. I was walking to Zayns when I bumped into Ryan and Amy I went to walk away but they stopped me. "I hope your happy about kissing Ryan" Amy said. I pushed her out the way and carried on walking I heard her shouting names at me but ignored her. When I got to Zayns I knocked on the door but no answer so I banged on the door then Liam came to the door nearly falling over. "Are you lot drunk" I asked Liam. "Well I had a few cans" he said. I just laughed and went into the living room. Everyone looked so drunk even Chrissy. Harry was on the floor asleep. Niall walked in and gave me a can which I didn't want. Harry woke up he didn't even notice I was in the room. Half an hour later everyone was downing cans of lager trying to beat each other. So far Liam beat everyone and now it was my turn so I open the can and Louis shouted go. "I win" I shouted. It took me 30 seconds. "Ha ha Liam you got beat by a girl" Harry said. It was funny he beat everyone apart from me. It was funny mind after that everyone fell asleep well apart from me and Harry who were messing around well he chucked a pillow at me so I chucked one at him then he pulled me over to him and kissed me but then a brick came through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone woke up after the brick came through the window. Zayn didn't even seem bothered that a brick has just come through his window. I looked outside and saw Ryan and Amy laughing I knew it was them so I ran outside and made the mistake of running in the road and then BANG.

Chrissys POV (point of view)

Danni ran into the road to sort Ryan out but then a car came down the road at full speed. She tried to move out the way but it was too late the car hit her she lay there not moving. All of a sudden Harry ran over to her I just stood there scared and shocked what was I going to do. Liam had already called the ambulance and the police. The ambulance came and took Danni to the hospital. Only one person was allowed to go with her so Harry did. Everyone was drunk so no one could drive so we had to wait half an hour for a taxi.

Harrys POV (point of view)

Danni lay there in the ambulance not moving I was scared. When we got to the hospital Danni got rushed in and I wasn't allowed to see her. 10 minutes later Chrissy Zayn Liam Louis and Niall ran in. Chrissy was in tears as the nurse told her what was going on. Then Dannis Mum and Dad came in. They were now talking to the nurse. I looked through the window of the room Danni was in she just lay there but then I seen her move she started coughing up blood. The nurse ran in so did her Mum. The nurse shut the blinds so no one was allowed to see what was going on. Half an hour later the nurse came out she said everything was fine. Well of course she wasn't fine but better than before. I went to the toilet and when I came back everyone looked happy. "She woke up" Chrissy told me.

Back to Dannis POV (point of view)

I woke up to see my Mum and Dad smiling at me this was the first time they had been in the same room in a year. I looked over to the window to see Harry and Chrissy standing there smiling at me. It was weird everyone was being nice to me I only got hit by car no big deal. 2 hours later my parents still hadn't left so Chrissy and Harry hadn't been in the room but they did stay outside. "Um Dad haven't you got to get back for Louise" I asked Dad. Dad looked at Harry and knew I wanted to see him. "Yeah I do" Dad said. So my Dad left and Mum went with him as she needed a lift. So everyone came in then the doctor came in and told me I'm going to be in a chair for a few weeks. I was really upset so Harry gave me a hug. After everyone left I started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I was allowed home I was quite glad the hospital was horrible. The doctors were old and there was no male nurses which I thought there might be. I was now sat in my living room with everyone my Mum was at work and she knew I would be fine with Chrissy and the boys. "I know Chrissy its not on is it no fit doctors or even any male nurses" I said. "Oi I am in the room you know" Harry said. "So you don't think Frankie from The Saturdays is fit then" I asked him. Everyone started laughing and Harry threw a crisp at me. Sometimes he can be such an idiot. I got up and hopped over to the toilet. When I was done I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Harry walked in. "You ok" he asked me. "Yeah fine just getting a drink" I told him. Harry walked over to me and kissed me. "You know if anythings bothering you don't think you can't tell me" Harry told me. "Amy came to the hospital she said that if I told the police she was involved she would do more than throw a brick through the window" I said. "It will be fine and anyway the police have Ryan. Harry said. An hour later everyone had gone home I just sat watching tv when someone knocked on the door I got up and opened the door. It was Ryan. "We need to talk" Ryan said. "Well I don't want to talk to you" I said. I tried to shut the door but he forced his way in. "Look I ended it with Amy it was her idea to throw the brick through Zayns window I didn't know you were going to run into the road and get hit" Ryan told me. I hopped into the living room my leg was still sore. "Ryan I don't care whether you've dumped her or not I still don't like you" I told him. "Look I know your with Harry but I still love you" Ryan told me. I ignored him and opened the front door for him to leave. "Fine I will go but don't think I'm going to just forget you" Ryan told me. He walked out and I shut the door. I needed to see Harry so I went and got my crutches and walked to Harrys I hated using these crutches but I could walk without them only hop and I wasn't hopping all the way to Harrys. I saw Amy on the way she gave me a dirty look but I ignored her. I got to Harrys only to find he had gone out so I started to go home when I got a text from Ryan saying please let us be together I love you. I text Harry asking him where he was. He came round straight away. I told him about Ryan and he was not happy. "He's not getting away with it" Harry said. I got another message from Ryan saying dump Harry and be with me I love you. I start crying and Harry gave me a hug. "Look I told you he's not getting away with it" Harry said. "There's nothing you can do if he says he loves me" I told him. "Can I ask you something do you still love him" Harry asked me. "Of course not I love you not him but I can't help what he's saying" I told him. Ryan kept texting me I was getting pretty annoyed so was Harry but we both ignored him and I turned my phone off. An hour later Harry was still at my house but then Ryan turned up at the front door. I opened the door and he looked like he had been crying but as soon as Harry seen him he chucked him out. Ryan didn't like that and kept banging on the door I opened it and Ryan was pointing a knife at me I backed into a corner. Ryan didn't touch me but he try and stab Harry but then Harry screamed and Ryan ran off I couldn't see if Harry had been stabbed I was shaking I was scared.

I was really scared and didn't know what had happened. I walked over to Harry but he seemed fine. "I screamed because I knew Ryan would run off scared" Harry told me. "What am I going to do he won't leave me alone he keeps telling me he loves me" I told Harry. Harry hugged me. I love Harry course I do but a part of me can't just forget about Ryan he was my boyfriend once. Harry went home and all I could think about was Ryan. The next day was my first day back at school since I got hit by the car. I got dressed had breakfast and went out the door to find Harry standing there. "What you doing here" I asked Harry. "Its your first day back at school since you got hit by that car plus your my girlfriend so I didn't think it would be a problem" Harry told me. I just laughed at him and we walked to school. All day people kept staring at me it didn't bother me that much but I think people were staring because of Ryan and Amy throwing the brick threw Zayns window. Ryan didn't speak to me all day and I didn't get any messages which is good. I walked home with Chrissy she was moaning about Zayn and how she thinks he might be cheating on her which I told her was rubbish. I walked in the house and my Mum was standing there looking at me. "This parcel came for you today" Mum said. I took the parcel and me and Chrissy went to my room. I opened the parcel and inside was a bracelet and a note. I read the note and it said "Love you always Harry xxxx". "Awwwwwww that's so sweet" Chrissy said. I tried to ring Harry but he was not answering so I thought I'd go to his house. So I walked with Chrissy to the bus stop then I walked to Harrys house. When I got there the house looked empty I knocked on the door and some women answered the door. "Hi I'm looking for Harry" I told her. "I'm sorry but Harry and his family have moved away I think they have moved to LA" The women told me. I ran off crying why didn't he tell me. I walked over to see Louis. He answered the door and saw I was crying. "Did you know that Harry has moved to LA" I asked Louis. "Yeah I did he told me and the boys yesterday he said he only found out yesterday him self his parents had planned it for weeks even sold the house all behind his back" Louis told me. "But why didn't he tell me I mean he told you but not me well he sent this braclet to my house" I told Louis. "Look If you ring him and he might explain" Louis said. I thanked Louis and walked home. When I got in my Mum gave me a hug. "Harry was here just a minute ago he told me about him moving to LA" Mum told me. "Well at least he told you he didn't tell me well that might of been why he came here" I told Mum. I ran to my room crying.


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks had past and I was still upset really upset. My Mum and Chrissy tried to cheer me up but it didn't work I was still really upset. Harry rang me and explained why he didn't tell me he was moving away but he said he wasn't coming back his parents really liked LA. I woke up got dressed and went to school today is the last day before the summer holidays. I was in Maths and I could hear Louis talking about how he was going to visit Harry in LA. It made me angry so I stormed out the classroom and walked out of school it was the last day anyway so I didn't matter. I got in and Mum was at work so I went to my room and layed on my bed I looked at the picture of me and Harry that was on my bedside table I got up and put it in the draw. I heard my Mum walk in so I went downstairs. "Alright Mum" I asked her. "Yeah i'm ok just a busy day at work" Mum told me. I walked back up to my room and turned the tv on. I got a text from Ryan I had started talking to him again he wanted to me to meet him at the park so I went downstairs and left for the park. When I got there Ryan looked happy. He walked over to me and kissed me we had started seeing eachother last week when I found out from Louis Harry had started seeing this girl. I didn't feel anything for Ryan but I figured I would after a while. Louis found out about me and Ryan but promised he wouldn't tell Harry as I was not ment to know about Harry and his new girlfriend but I overheard Louis and Liam talking. Me and Harry were still going out but we were never going to see eachother so we ended things. A week past and I found out Harry and his new girlfriend were coming over and staying with Louis. I wasn't bothered that Harry was coming over it's just I still love him and knew seeing him would make it worse. I walked to see Chrissy she was with Zayn and Harry and his girlfriend were there it felt weird seeing Harry as all the feelings I had for him came rushing back. I couldn't stand see him with Lauren so I walked home. Nor long after I got home someone kncoked on the door I went and answered it. "Harry what you doing here" I asked. Harry walked in. "Sorry I just needed to see you" He told me. We talked for awhile then Harry kissed me and it felt right but he pulled away. "Sorry I should never of done that" Harry said. Then he walked out the house but 5 minutes later he knocked on the door. I got up and answered it he walked in and shut the door then kissed me a bit like the first time we kissed. I knew where this was leading so I stopped him. "Harry you have a girlfriend who is here with you we can't" I told him. He knew I was right so he gave me a hug and said sorry and walked out this time not coming back. What have we done he has cheating on Lauren and I have cheated on Ryan but then I don't care about Ryan but Lauren seems a nice girl and Harry has just kissed me and he wanted to take it futher. I walked to my room and layed on my bed thinking about what has just happened.

2 days later. I hadn't spoken to Harry at all I guess I was ignoring him because I didn't want anything to happen while he was with Lauren. So I basically stayed in my house for the last 2 days. I was sat in my room with Chrissy I told her what happen between Harry and me. "You need to speak to him before he goes back to LA" Chrissy told me. "I know but I can't seeing him will make it worse" I told her. We carried on talking about what I should do when someone knocked on the door. Chrissy got up and answered it because if it was Ryan I didn't want to see him. I went downstairs and I was shocked to see who it was it was Lauren. "Hey Danni can I speak to you" Lauren asked me. "Yeah sure" I told her. We sat down on the sofa and Chrissy sat on the chair. "Do you still love Harry" Lauren asked me. "No I'm with Ryan" I told her, "I think Harry still loves you I overheard him talking to Louis" Lauren told me. "Oh but even if he did I wouldn't do anything about it because he's with you" I said. "Really you mean that it's just Louis told me why you split up and that if Harry had not moved you would still be together" Lauren said. "Yeah we would but I guess things happen for a reason" I said. Lauren left. "Danni how did you do that pretend you don't love Harry when you do" Chrissy said. "I had too I mean Lauren looks like she really likes Harry I can't do it to her" I told her. The next day was the day Harry and Lauren go home Chrissy said I should say goodbye but I couldn't so I stayed at home, It was tea time and I ordered pizza as my Mum went out with a friend. I heard a knock at the door and thought it would the pizza man so I grabbed the money that was on the side and answered the door. It was Harry. "You didn't even want to say goodbye" Harry said to me. "I couldn't" I told him. I seen Lauren in a taxi that was outside. "Look yeah I'm with Lauren now but I'll never stop loving you" Harry told me. I felt tears drop down my face I think Lauren seen it as she looked worried. "Don't cry" Harry said. Harry gave me a hug and I started crying even more I pulled away from Harry. "I best go I don't want to miss my flight don't forget I will always love you" Harry said. Harry walked to the taxi but turned around and smiled and mouthed love you but made sure Lauren didn't see him and then got in the taxi and the taxi drove off. I went in the house and fell on the sofa crying. He's really gone and never coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went past I thought I'd be able to cope without Harry being here but I couldn't I was just crying all the time. Today I was going out with Chrissy we were going shopping for prom dresses I told her I didn't want to go to prom but she was having none of it. I dumped Ryan the day after Harry went back home I just couldn't deal with Ryan. So I got dressed and met Chrissy at the bus stop. "Your going to this prom even I have to drag you there" Chrissy said. I just laughed at her as I knew she was being serious. We got on the bus and sat right at the back. It's funny as we watch all the people that get on and off and comment about how they look. We got into town and headed straight to this dress shop. Chrissy ran up to the counter and asked to see all the dresses they have. The women took us into the back room it turned out the women was Chrissy's cousin. "Chrissy what is the point I mean your going with Zayn and I'm going with no one" I told her. She just ignored me and carried on looking at all the dresses. Chrissy found this lovely purple dress she tried it on and she looked amazing. So she brought it but it was the 6th dress she tried on. "Right come on lets go" I said. I went to walk out the door but Chrissy stopped me. "Come on at least look for a dress" Chrissy said to me. I just agreed to make her happy. We looked for a while and I tried on about 3 dresses and none of them looked right but thats when I seen it the perfect dress. It was pink and sparkly it was nice. So I tried it on I stepped out and Chrissy screamed. "You look amazing if you wear that to the prom you will be the best dressed there" Chrissy told me. I went and got changed out of the dress. I thought I'd buy it just incase I did go to prom. So me and Chrissy got the bus back to mine. "You got any shoes I can borrow" Chrissy asked. I went and got Chrissy some shoes. 1 week later. It was the day of the prom but I wasn't going I didn't want to I'd be the only one going on my own everyone had someone to go with. Chrissy came round and shouted at me for not wanting to go so she forced me to go she said she would give me her best top if I didn't enjoy myself. She really wanted me to go so I agreed to go. So me and Chrissy got ready. Chrissy really did look amazing me on the other hand well I thought I looked really fat. We finished getting ready and left. Chrissy walked off with Zayn which left me walking with Liam Niall and Louis who were going in a 3. When we got there I just wanted to leave I didn't want to be there. I heard these girls talking about me saying oh look she came on her own and stuff like that it got me upset so I ran outside. Louis came out after me. "Come on come back inside" Louis said. "I'm not coming back in" I told him. "Yes you are come on" Louis said. Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. I walked in and went to walk out again. "Oi where do you think your going". I turned round and saw Harry standing there I nearly fainted. Then I seen Lauren and my face dropped and I went to walk out again but Harry stopped me and pulled me over to him and he kissed me it was the best feeling in my life. Everyone in the room went awwwwwwwwwwww and Louis started cheering so then everyone joined him. "I know what your thinking but I'm not with Lauren anymore shes the one that made me come here she knew that I still loved you" Harry said. He kissed me again. "How sad are you 3 coming here in a 3" Harry said to Louis Liam and Niall. "Well sorry mr I've just got here" Louis said. For the rest of the night we all just danced. At the end I went with Harry back to mine. My Mum was out for the night with a friend. We got in the house and Harry kissed me. I wasn't stupid I knew what he wanted we hadn't been together for weeks. So I let him kiss me well I didn't mind infact I liked it. We were now on my bed Harry still kissing me. This has to be the best night of my life.

In the moring I woke up with a huge smile on my face then I remembered why last had to be the best night of my life. I turned and saw Harry laying there smiling at me. I didn't want this moment to end. I went to get up to go to the toilet. "Where do you think your going" Harry said. Harry pulled me closer to him and kissed me. "I need the toilet I will be back" I said and got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked a mess but didn't really care. So I went to the toilet and then walked back into my room. I grabbed my phone and looked to see if I had a missed calls or messeges I only had 1 missed call from my Dad but I'd phone him later. "So when you off home then" I asked Harry. "Oh I see your trying to get rid of me" Harry said. I just laughed. "No I mean this is clearly a flying visit" I said. "Yeah um about that" Harry said. "What" I said. "No I mean I want you to come with me" Harry said to me. I was shocked. "Well of course I will come with you" I said. Harry smiled and kissed me. Later on in the day. "Your going to LA" Liam asked me. "Yeah I am for a while" I told him. "Urgh will you two just get a room" Niall said to Chrissy and Zayn. "Just because I'm inlove and your not" Zayn said to Niall. "No it's not that plus Harry and Danni have been apart for weeks you don't see them with their tounges down eachothers throut every 5 minutes" Niall said to Zayn. "He has a point" Louis said. "It's fine I'm only going to LA and my parents are going to go mad" I said. "Sorry" Chrissy said. Chrissy listened to me for about 2 minutes then went back to kissing Zayn. Everyone got up and walked off. "Them two are not even going to notice we've all walked off" Liam said. Some how I have to tell my Mum I was going back with Harry I didn't want to tell her she was going to go mad and when my Dad finds out well he's going to be a lot worse. I walked home with Harry to tell my Mum I was going to LA. When I got in my Dad was there. "We have something to tell you" Mum said. "Yeah well me and your Mum are getting back together" Dad said. "That's great news" I said. "It's not that simple yes me and your Dad are getting back together but were all moving to Spain for a fresh start" Mum said. "Oh that's fine I came here to tell you I'm going back with Harry to LA" I said. "What I don't think so" Dad said. "I'm 16 nearly 17 I can make up my own mind" I told them. "I guess your right ok then you don't have to come to spain" Mum said. Me and Harry walked out the house. "So your not going to Spain does that mean your moving to LA with me" Harry asked. "I guess so yeah" I said. Then I realised I'd be leaving Chrissy she's my best friend but then I realised if I wasn't moving to LA with Harry I'd be moving to Spain. Me and Harry walked to the park where everyone was. "Right I have some news" I said. "Oi Zayn Chrissy stop kissing and listen to what Danni has to say" Harry said. I told everyone everything Chrissy looked really shocked. "You can't go you just can't" Chrissy said. "I'd be going either way so theres nothing I can really do about it" I said. I knew Chrissy was not happy but I couldn't stay here I wanted to be with Harry so that's what I'm going to do but then I'd try and visit Chrissy like once a month so she can't get rid of me that easy. I was quite excited about moving to LA.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with the sound of my sister Louise shouting at me to get up. Now that my Mum and Dad were back together Louise moved in as her Mum is no where to be seen. "Louise please go away" I told her. Louise finally walked out shutting the door behind her and I went back to sleep. I think I must of been asleep for about half and hour when Louise jumped on me. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I kept thinking about what to do I mean I wanted to go with Harry but I didn't want to leave Chrissy she's my bestfriend. I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. "Morning" Mum said. "Morning Mum" I said. Dad came down the staris. "Oh Danni I need a word" Dad said. "Yeah ok then go on" I said. "About you moving to LA I don't think it's right I mean your only 16" Dad said. I got up and walked to my room. The sooner I leave the better. I got dressed and walked out the without even saying goodbye to my Mum and Dad seriously my Dad was really annoying me. I went to Chrissy's house her Mum let me in and said she was in her room so I walked up to her room. When I got in there she was packing a suitcase. "Going on holiday or something" I asked. "No I'm staying with Zayn" Chrissy told me. "Oh" I said. Chrissy was being off with me and I knew why. "Look Chrissy I won't go I'll stay here" I said. "No I'm not going to be the one to stop you doing what you want to do and if you stay here where you going to live if your parents are moving to Spain" Chrissy said. "Look Chrissy I'll be back every month" I said. "I guess ok then" Chrissy said. Chrissy grabbed her suitcase and we walked out her house her parents were really nice they didn't mind that Chrissy was staying with Zayn now he's got his own place. Well she wasn't moving in just staying there for a week. So we walked to Zayns flat and all the boys were there. "Babe I need a word" Harry said to me. So walked over to a corner. "Look Zayn told me that Chrissy really doesn't want you to go so I was thinking" Harry said. We carried on talking and Harry told me his idea it was a good idea. The next day today was the day me and Harry go to LA. I packed all my stuff and walked downstairs and my Mum was crying so I gave her a hug and I gave Dad and Louise a hug too. Then I walked out the door Harry was waiting outside. "Ready" Harry asked me. "Yeah I am" I said We walked over to Zayns as everyone was there and we got a taxi to the airport. I had a horrible feeling in my tummy I felt sick. I said goodbye to the boys then it time to say goodbye to Chrissy. We both crying as we hugged it didn't seem right but I had to do it I had too so I walked off with Harry. "Chrissy wait" I said. I started crying more. "Harry I can't I can't go I just can't" I said.

I stood there staring at Harry as he just looked at me. "So your not coming" Harry said to me. "Yeah I am sorry Chrissy but I have to go" I told Chrissy. I gave Chrissy another hug. She understood that I had to go otherwise I'd be upset all the time. So I got on the plane with Harry. Once we got to LA we went straight to Harrys house but somehow it didn't feel like home even though from now it was. The next few days I felt the same and Harry noticed that I was not feeling right. "Babe you alright" Harry asked. "No I miss Chrissy shes my bestfriend" I told Harry. Harry understood as he knows how it feels. Harry tried to cheer me up but it didn't work I was still really upset. I went on my laptop and logged onto facebook. Chrissy was online so I started talking to her she didn't say much I guess she was talking to someone else as well. I logged out and fell on the bed. Harry walked in and layed on the bed with me. "I have something that might cheer you up" Harry said. Harry showed me a piece of paper with details to a flat. At first I didn't understand. Harry looked at me and laughed at me as I had a confused look on my face. "Let me explain this is now our flat which means we can go back to the UK and you won't be upset about missing Chrissy" Harry said. I screamed and Harry just laughed well he's always laughing at me well I guess I do a lot of stupid things. I was so happy I was finally going to be with all the people I love well apart from my Mum Dad and sister but then I wasn't going to live with them all my life was I. I was so excited to see Chrissy as I hadn't seen her since I moved to LA. So a week later me and Harry were ready to move back to London. In a way I was going to miss LA but only because of the weather lets face it England never has nice weather. So we got on the plane when we got to London we went straight to Zayns as thats were everyone was. Zayns flat had become the place where everyone went to hang out. We got there but Chrissy was not there and she knew I was coming back and text her when we landed. "Ah Chrissy is with Leah they've become very close since you left" Zayn told me. Was I really losing my best friend no I can't be. Then Chrissy comes running in. "Sorry Leah was having boy problems" Chrissy said. "What you mean she" I said. "Yeah but she also" Chrissy. "OMG no way" I said. The boys looked really confused. "How can you understand each other when your not even finishing your sentence" Louis said. "Well its called being bestfriends and the fact we are girls" I said. I was so happy being back where I belong it felt right for once.  
1 year later. My life was perfect really perfect. So Chrissy moved in with Zayn and I am wait for it engaged to Harry yes I know plain old me is engaged. Plus I have a baby brother not long after I moved back to London I found out my Mum was pregnant. Its weird to think that my life turned out alright when everyone thought I'd ruin my life being with Ryan. Me and Chrissy are never apart which Zayn and Harry find quite annoying but nothing can come between the friendship me and Chrissy have. Yeah so like I've said loads I love my life my life is perfect.

**This fanfic is now finished :) I wrote this on twitlonger for twitter so thats why its not that long and each chapter has 2 chapters in it thanks for reading hoped you liked it :)**


End file.
